


Travel Plans

by Angel_Negra



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling with Dom was one of the best decisions Fran ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> For Riv, who rocks.

"Welcome to Africa!" declared Dom, throwing his arms wide open to encompass everything outside of the bus depot.

Fran gave him an indulgent smile. "That kind loses its effect when you do it every time we stop someplace in the continent."

Dom stuck his tongue out at her. "I don't care. We're going to see wild rhinos this week," he said.

"Yeah, where is our guide?" asked Fran, glancing around the area. "She was supposed to meet us here, right? I didn't get us on the wrong bus again, because I've managed to do that twice and-"

"Breathe, Fran," Dom said.

Fran took a grateful breathe.

A horn honked behind them and Fran turned around to see a dusty jeep pulling up. "Hi!" called the driver as she jumped out. "Sorry I'm late! I'm Aisha Campbell," she said as she jogged up to them. "And I'll be your guide for the next week."

"H-hi," said Fran, trying to smile. She was more than a little distracted by how pretty Aisha was.

Aisha caught Fran's eye and gave her a warm smile, with a touch of flirtation to it that Fran really hoped she wasn't imagining. "You must be Fran," Aisha said, shaking Fran's hand and not letting it go immediately. She let her fingers caress Fran's palm when she did let go. "I promise that you're going to have a great week," she added, looking Fran up and down slowly before turning to greet Dom.

Fran shivered a bit with anticipation. She had a feeling Aisha was going to keep that promise in spades.

End


End file.
